Lately, the functions of wireless Internet and multimedia services in the mobile terminal have been improved. Accordingly, the size of the display panel has become bigger so that the mobile terminal can display the higher quality of video. Moreover, mobile terminals which have a function of camera are released to the market.
As the display panel of the mobile terminal becoming bigger and its function is becoming improved, numerous plans for satisfying the users wanting to embody their unique individual characters by using the display panel of the mobile terminal.
As one plan of the above, the function of displaying still images or moving images, which are directly photographed by the user using a camera mounted on the mobile terminal, or still images or moving images, which are downloaded from a web server providing the service of downloading background screens, in the display panel of the mobile terminal as a background screen, is widely used.
Currently, as the kinds of background screen capable of displaying video in the mobile terminal, there are a starting screen when supplying power with the mobile terminal, a standby screen at normal times, a receiving screen when receiving a phone call, a sending screen when calling a phone call, a connecting screen when connecting to the internet and an ending screen when ending the mobile terminal.
The user of the mobile terminal stores the still images or moving images, which are directly photographed by using the camera mounted on the mobile terminal, or downloads the still images or moving images from a web server providing the service of downloading background screens, and then sets and stores one still image or moving image in the above background screens.
Then, the starting screen is displayed when turning on the mobile terminal, the ending screen is displayed when turning off the mobile terminal, and the standby screen at normal times. Also, when receiving a phone call, a receiving screen is displayed in the display panel of the mobile terminal. Further, when inputting a phone number and selecting a button for calling, a sending screen is displayed in the display panel of the mobile terminal, and when selecting a button for connecting the internet, an internet-connecting screen is displayed in the display panel of the mobile terminal.
However, conventionally, the user had to perform several repetitive operations to set the still image or moving image which corresponds to each event of showing the background screen in the mobile terminal. Therefore, it was inconvenient to perform the same setting operations for each number of background screen.
In addition, the user of the mobile terminal looks at the display panel of the mobile terminal when inputting the phone number to call the other party more than the background screen.
Nevertheless, the conventional panel of the mobile terminal was set to display only the phone number inputted by the number button of keypad in a phone number inputting screen, that is, the numbers while leaving the remaining space blank, or was set to display the number in the same screen.
In addition, the conventional mobile terminal provides still images or moving images, namely, video data, which were previously set, as the plurality of background screens. Moreover, if the user selects a button of keypad of the mobile terminal, a service of making audios previously set by the user is provided as the user had set.
At this time, it is impossible to download the service of providing the background screen and audio simultaneously allocated to the number. That is, it has caused inconveniences of downloading the video data and audio data separately and storing them in a predetermined memory of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, it is highly necessary to provide a service of storing the video data and audio data as one multimedia file so that the multimedia file can be transmitted to the mobile terminal. And it is also necessary to provide simultaneously video data, audio data and text data included in the transmitted multimedia file.